Gotta Play T'ill it Hurts
by Cathyfanamy
Summary: One-shot. Kick and Kendall are dared to play video games together for one full day. But what will happen when these two so called rivals start to bond closer? Based off a dream ...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know I'm supposed to be workin' on Trapped in Confusion, which by the way I'm very sorry I'm takin' so long in updating that story, really I am! **

**But anyway, this is based off a dream I had last night, and it seemed more like cinematic style which I thought was pretty cool. And it also had a couple of anime content, which was another wicked thing. Anyway, it's also a fan-made season three episode, yay! :D**

**Okay, here we go! ^_^ By the way I think the title is crappy -_-**

It was another peaceful morning in Mellowbrook, all the neighbors were having a glorious day, ... now that troublesome Buttowski was at school. He would normally ditch school sometimes but he didn't want to get in trouble for the fifteen-hundred time and not be able to go outside again due to another detention.

Freedom was something other than stunts that he extremely loved. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, you are dismissed," Mrs. Fitzpratrick said to the clas as they began to pack up their things to leave. Kick was about to dash his way out when Ronaldo weirdly stopped him. "Hey Buttowski, where do you think you're going?," Ronaldo asked waggishly.

"Why do you care? Outta my way!," Kick retorded. "I wanna get outta here!"

"Not just yet. I wanna talk to you," Ronaldo said, blocking his way. Kick glared at him. Ronaldo grew frightened, not only because Kick was upset, but due to him being one more inch taller than him. "Kick sure has grown since fifth-grade ...," Ronaldo thought.

"Well, professor? What. Is. It?," Kick asked again. Well-umm, ... dare!," Ronaldo replied quickly, but unsure.

"Dare?," Kick asked, puzzled.

"Yes Buttowski, I have a dare for you," Ronaldo replied.

"What is it?"

Ronaldo began to think quickly, but all that he was thinking about was mixtures, chemicals, what?

Suddenly, someone popped up qucikyl in his mind. "Kendall," He thought out loud.

"Huh? Kendall?"

"Y-Yes! The dare involves you, ... with Kendall."

"Uh, ... What's the dare?"

Ronaldo began to think again. He tapped his chin, still not quite sure. Suddenly, he quickly glanced at a group of boys who were talking about something to his left. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, the only words he heard were "play'', ''fun'', and ''video game.''

"Video games! Buttowski, I dare you to play video games with my dearest, Kendall, all day, until the end. If you get tired, you lose," Ronaldo finally said.

"T'ill ... it hurts?," Kick asked, a bit impressed. "I love a good challenge."

"Exactly, ... what you said, t'ill it hurts," Ronaldo said.

Kick nodded. He shook hands with Ronaldo, confident that he was going to win the dare, but frustrated that he had to do it with his worst enemy. "You got to be kidding me!," Someone retorded. Kick and Ronaldo turned to see an enraged Kendall.

"Now, now! It's only for today!," Ronaldo said, backing away nervously. "I'm not going to do the dare! Not with him!," Kendall shouted. Kick frowned while smirking, he turned to Ronaldo. "If she doesn't do it, it's fine by me! Cause' I don't want to do the dare with her!," Kick said.

"B-But a dare is a dare!," Ronaldo said while flinching. Kick and Kendall backed away and looked at eachother. They stared at eachother for a few seconds until they turned back to Ronaldo. "Only for today, promise?," Kendall asked irritated.

"Only for today, sweetheart. Promise," Ronaldo replied. "That goes for Buttowski too. You two can decide what happens if any of you win the dare."

Kick turned to Kendall. "Hey, Prez! If I win, you'll have to stop bossing me around when I do my stunts and when I'm at school," Kick said. Kendall faced him. "Alright, deal! And if _I_ win, you'll have to not do stunts for one month," she said while poking his chest. Kick nodded and both shook hands. Kendall blushed. Kick noticed this. "Hey, you alright?," he asked.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks," Kendall said as she let go of his hand. "Come on, my house. My parents aren't home," Kick said as she motioned her to follow him. Kendall followed him slowly. It was going to be a long day.

_Later at Kick's House..._

"Ladies first," Kick said, while opening the door for her. Kendall walked in while slapping him with her hair. "Ooww! What did-! Oh forget it!"

"What are we going to play, Clarence?," Kendall asked, irritated. Kick pointed to his Xbox 360. "That's what we are playing, Ms. Perkins. What? Have you ever seen a console before?," Kick replied. "Well ...," Kendall began to grow embarrassed. She rubbed his right arm.

"Kendall, you have never played a video game before? This is pretty worthless ...," Kick growled. Kendall turned and and glared at him. "Worthless? Well, if you are so smart at this crap then why don't you teach me!," Kendall yelled at him. as she grabbed the controller and threw it at his face, but he managed to catch it.

"Alright, let's play then, geez!," Kick replied as he sat next to her on the sofa, trying to keep his personal space. "Okay, smarty. Consider this also a lesson."

**Okay, this is supposed to be a one-shot, but since it's pretty long, I guess you'l see waht happens in the next chapter, Bye for now ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy ;)**

"Alright, we need to start you off with the basics, OK? But first, let me pick out a game," Kick said as he stood up and looked for an intersting and easy game.

"How bout' this one?," Kick asked her, holding the game, _**Banjo and Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts **_in his hand.

"It looks like a good game to start off with. Well what are you waiting for? Put the game on!,"Kendall replied getting a little fed up. She wanted to get on with the crazy dare.

Kick rolled his eyes and inserted the game disk and sat back down on the sofa, staying as far away from the blonde as possible. One he set it up, the game title screen appeared in a flash.

"Alright, follow my lead, ok?," Kick said to Kendall as she motioned her to look at his controller. "Now, what do see there?"

"It says 'Press Start,' so does that mean I press start?," she asked him.

"You got it. It's a button, so you have to press that to start the game. Get it?"

"Oh, so it's the one right here in the middle huh?"

"Yeah, that's right ..."

"Next to this round X thing? What does it do?"

"It opens up the console menu, that's what ..."

"Well, you were the one who said was going to teach me how to play this thing, Clarence. So now, since I want to finish this dare, and I want to go home, you'll have to teach me all that you know."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two rivals began to play, Kick put on a toturial for Kendall so she could learn a little from the game and not from him, which made his job more easy to teach her how to play. But he began to realize that it wasn't as affective. She had a bit of trouble with the buttons.

"Hey, need help?," Kick asked her, looking at her controller.

"No, I'm fine, I can do this!," she retorded.

"You know, if you didn't always hide in a book, you'd know this stuff already. You are alck of fun."

"What? I know how to have fun!"

"Yeah, .. right. We are in the eight grade already and you still don't know how to have fun. All that's fun for you is studying day and night."

"..."

"Now, c'mon. Let me show how it's done ..."

Kick grabbed her controller, resting his hands upon hers, which made him blush a bit.

"Alright, so what see is the problem is that you are confused with the analog stick, right?"

"Yes ..."

"I know, that happened to me too because I was way to used to my PS2."

"A Playstation 2?"

"Yeah ... Do you about it?"

"My older sister has one, but I've never played it. She says its easy to get used to one because the controls on that thing are not too complex. Now she has a ..., I think the third console called the Playstation 3. She says that it's the exact same thing, but the graphics are better."

"So you do know a little, Prez! I can see it."

"I guess ..., now how do work this again?"

"Oh sorry, I got distracted ..."

"Are you impresed by my knowledge of what I know? I've got rabbit ears, Buttowski. And they are like my brain, I hear it the first time, I already know it the next time I hear it."

"Well geez okay ..."

"So the analog stick is the one at the very top ... right next to the Back button, and not the one at the bottom?"

"Yeah, exactly .."

"Ok ..."

As soon as Kendall succesfully learned the controls, Kick realeased her hand and grabbed his controller and got started. He selected a versus match, and both began racing. It was time to put Kendall to the ultimate test. But, much to his surprise she won.

"I won! I WON!," she screamed.

"Damn, you are good ..."

"If it weren't for you ..."

Kick looked at her, she was blushing softly and covered her mouth. He smirked. "Sit down, let's play another game ..."

He stood up and looked for another game. While he did this, he heard muttering from Kendall. He turned to look at her. She was still blushing. "Thanks, Kick ...," she squeaked softly. "Thanks for teaching me, good race, too."

"Your welcome ..., good game .."

Kick kept looking through the box and found another game, which would probably be quite a challenge, but it at least was two players. "Let's try this one, it's actually Brad's game, but he won't mind ...," Kick said, holding up the game _**Scott Pilgrim Vs The World.**_

"That one looks kind of intersting ...," Kendall said. "In fact, my sister had that game for her PS3, but I don't know what it's about. She said its based off a movie."

"Theres only one way to find out, let's see ...," Kick said, hooking up the disk into the console and then taking his seat, this time being only a few a inches away from Kendall.

The game intro started off with the main character Scott going into a random party and then stopping to look at a girl named Ramona Flowers and surprisingly falls in love with her and both kiss.

**(Look up the intro on Youtube: Scott Pilgrim vs the World - Intro /watch?v=eir223wdatM)**

Then he beats up by a bunch of her boyfriends are surprisingly seven! And then the title screen pops up as soon as the intro is over. Kick and Kendall looked at eachother with mouths open wide and eyes wide. Both were blushing.

"Kick ..."

"Kendall ..."

"This game it looks ..."

"Mushy ..."

"No it doesn't, it's interesting."

"How?"

"Because, that Scott guy, he's going to risk his life to get that girl. That's why it's intersting, it's a love story, .. well, sort of ..."

"It's still looks kinda of mushy .."

"Oh, Kick! It's also a fighting game!"

"Oh, right ..., well in that case, let's play."

_"I could just imagine him risking his life for me ..."_

**I will unfortunatly have to stop here, sorry! But I will be back! I promise! Bye and stay tuned ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, next chapter is here! Please Enjoy! ^_^**

"Well, uh ..., what are we waiting for Clarence?," Kendall asked him, shaking him a bit. "Go ahead and start the game already! I know I'm ready!"

"Sorry, got distracted again," Kick replied. "Wait, what?"

"Hahaha! Distracted? Kick Buttowski, distracted? I hardly ever see you like this! Seriously, what's up?

"Its nothing ...!"

"Is it because of this game, or about ..."

"Its the game!"

"Well, gosh, relax! Don't raise your voice like that, god!"

Kick looked at her, she looked irritated. He felt extremely bad for yelling at her like that. He touched her arm. She looked at him. "I'm sorry about that," he said softly.

"It's okay ..., now c'mon, let's play already," Kendall said.

"So, who are you gonna be first of all?"

"Well, I think I will be Ramona. You?"

"I guess I will be going with Scott."

"Great, now lets play," she said, but sounding a bit fierce. "T'ill it hurts!"

Kick couldn't help but look at her with a surprised look. Kendall turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that, I have never seen you this confident before ...," Kick replied.

Kendall blushed. "Huh?"

"And ..., I've never heard you say that motto before ..."

"Well ..., I .."

"Hey, don't fret, I think ... it makes you awesome ..."

Kick turned back to the TV. He felt his face grow hot at the fact that he just told his worst enemy she was awesome. Now he was just hoping that she wouldn't reply back. Unfortunatly, she did. "Did you just say I'm awesome?"

"S-so?"

"You said I was awesome!," Kendall exclaimed, while focusing on the game. She was getting a combo.

"Yeah .., I just said that," Kick wasn't thinking anymore, his mind went completly blank, and decide to say whatever because he too, was way too focused on the game.

Kendall wasn't listening anymore either, she was also focused. Both practically were beating up every single enemy that stepped in their way. Non-stop. A few times during gameplay, Kendall wouldn't be able to take on certain enemies, so just to get the game going, Kick would guard her and beat it up for her, or if she died, he would revive her.

"Don't worry, I got your back," Kick said when she died again.

"Kick, stop it! You shouldn't do that, your going to kill yourself just for watching my back the whole time!," she chided while blushing as he revived her again. Kick shrugged, as if he was saying, "I just can't help it."

"Are you saying that you can't go on without me, Clarence?," Kendall asked him.

Kick quickly turned to her while pausing the game. "Uh ..., maybe ..."

"Yeah, sure you do."

"Wait, wha-?"

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Fine! But two are better than one, and I never leave a friend haggin'."

Kendall's eyes widened. Her pulse began to race all of a sudden, did Kick just say "friend?"

Kick realized this too and just stared. "Did you just say that-?"

"Well, that is if you want to be my friend, Prez ...," Kick interrupted her.

"How? Weren't we-?"

"Enemies? Yeah, I know, but I realized something. You are a quick learner and you are so good at this now. You are a good player and you are not even trying."

"What does that mean, exactly then?"

"That I realized that you are pretty cool."

"Wha-"

They just stared at eachother. Kick turned back to the TV. Kendall smiled shyly. "Kick, I'd love to be your friend ...," she said, while blushing.

Kick turned and nodded. "Wow, thanks ..."

Both teens then never stopped playing the same game, they were too focused to finish it that they litteraly forgot about the other games that were in the box. That is until they got tired of it. "Let's stop here, besides we are almost at the final boss. Let's play another game," Kendall said. Kick agreed. "Fine, I'll look," he said as he stood up and looked through the box.

Kendall sat up straight as she watched Kick look for another game while smiling. "Hey, Kends, how 'bout this one?," Kick asked, holding up the game _**Sonic Generations**_."

"This game is only one player, but if you want we can take turns, sound good?"

"That's perfectly fine, I don't mind at all, let's play it," Kendall said as she watched Kick hook up the disk into the console. She placed the second controller on the floor so it wouldn't bother.

Kick then took his seat, now only being milimeters away from her. "T'ill it hurts?," Kick asked her as he smirked confidently. Kendall looked at him, and also smirked. "Yeah, t'ill it hurts," she replied. Kick glanced at the clock, 5:30, only a few hours left.

He sighed as he started to play. "I'm going to be the new Sonic, is that okay?," Kick asked Kendall.

"That's fine, I'm going to be classic Sonic, he looks cute."

"Hah! Cute?"

"Clarence, don't judge me."

"Fine."

"I know what boys like and what girls like."

"Alright ..."

"You still impressed by what I said last time?"

"Uh ..., h-hey! Are you tired yet?"

Kendall looked at Kick, his eyes looked watery and puffy. She grabbed a mirror, her eyes were also watery and red. Her eyelids were also beginning to grow a bit heavy. Her hands and fingers were sweaty and soar from all the constant playing. "Nope, you?," she lied. "Yeah, me neither ...," He also lied. But both were actually, ... very tired ...

**That's it, stay tuned for the next chapter, and by the way guys, got any more games for Kick and Kendall to play? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm back! Please sit back and enjoy!**

After going through many levels of Sonic Generations, the two rivals got a bit tired of the game's complicated bosses, so they took a few seconds to look in the box for another game. Originally, Kick would look for a game by himself, but Kendall insisted, so he didn't have a choice.

"Well, we've played all these games already," Kick said, looking at her. He noticed she looked extremely tired and wanted to rest, but because this was dare, there was absolutely no backing down from it. He quickly glanced at the clock again, eight-thirty. A half hour left and this will all be over, he thought.

"Clarence ..., what do we play now then?," she asked weakly.

Kick thought about the previous game they were playing, and decided that since they were almost at the last boss, why not finish it?

"Let's finish up with Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, besides we are almost at the last boss, so why not finish it? We have a half-hour left."

Kendall nodded and and grabbed the second controller and sat back down at her side. Kick sat next to her, now only milimeters away!

Both began to play again, only trying to focuse on beating up all the enemies as quickly as possible to finally get to the boss. "_I want to put an end to this dare, but for some reason, I don't want her to leave after all this ..., I mean, we had so much fun together. Ah dammit, what is wrong with you? Do you ... possibly, like Kendall? She is your enemy for crying out loud! Why would you like her? Why would you ever like her?," _Kick felt as if something hard was poking his chest.

For some reason he started to blush bright red. At that instant, not realizing it, he was no longer paying attention to the game, and some of the enemies were beating him up, making him lose lives and dying. "Clarence! Wakey-wakey! They are beating you up!," Kendall gasped as she revived him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I got distracted- ... Wait a second, huh? Oh God! I was getting killed back there, now I have one life left, that sucks ...," Kick growled. Kendall could hear him begin to mutter something under his breath that she couldn't understand. The words filled her with suspence and she could not but ask him. He would hesitate to reply, obviously that got them no were to finishing the game and they had to pause it.

"For crying out loud, what's the matter Kick?," Kendall asked him again.

"Well, its just that ..."

"What?"

Kick glanced at the clock, eight-fifty nine ... Not long now. "We are not going to finish this game tonight, just look at the time, the dare is over," he said softly. He turned off the Xbox and sat back down next to her, only the bright lamp next to them seemed to iluminate the entire living room. Kendall sat up. "But you didn't answer my question ...," she said, a bit stern.

Kick sighed. "We got to tell Ronaldo about it tomorrow after class, too," he said, obviously trying to change the subject. The blonde stood up, which made him stand up also. She stared at him, the kind of stare that said to him, "I'm waiting." He sighed. "Its just that ..., all I want to say before you leave is that ..., I had loads of fun with you today, the kinda fun that I'd never expect to have with the smartest girl in the class," he replied.

Kendall froze for a while before blushing. "And I never expected to have lots of fun with someone who is my worst enemy. And the dare was pretty worthless, because neither of us won ... So I guess, I'm leaving now ...," she said, only she didn't sound happy. She didn't want to leave just yet. Kick saw her make her way to the door, but slowly.

He followed her all the way outside, he sighed before asking, "Want me to walk you home?"

Kendall nodded shyly as both began to walk back to her house. There was a long silence as they walked. Finally, when they got there, the blonde was about to knock when Kick stopped her. "Kick ...?," she squeaked as he held her hand. He hands were warm, probably because they were soar from all the costant playing and they had been sweating the whole day.

"Do you want to do this again sometime?," he finally spoke. She looked at him, she couldn't help but smile. She nodded before letting go of his hand and pecking his cheek, which was something she always wanted to do. She watched him slam his eyes shut and slowly lean in and kiss her on the lips for a good twenty seconds.

When he pulled away, she hugged him tight. She realized that he was more than just a friend to her. He did also. Both knew it.

**Okay, this is short because, my dream was exactly like this. Really, I'm not kidding. But anyway, what do you think? Please review! Oh, and about Trapped in Confusion, that story will be extremely hard for me to update I'm afraid, because, firstly, I'm in school for one more extra hour now [DARNIT!], and secondly [the saddest part], it may not be finished [Please don't be sad D:] But I will work hard to try and update it! I promise! **

**I will give you a quick spoiler, no, actually more like a hint! Yes! I will give you a hint:**

**There is kidnapping, that's all I'm saying ...**


End file.
